


With My Life

by BecaAMM



Series: Hanukkah stories - 2017 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holocaust, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Character, Jewish family, Marriage Proposal, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: In his first Hanukkah party with your family, Bucky surprises you.





	With My Life

Bucky stood silently as your father lightened up the candles of the Hanukkah menorah and then the Sabbath Menorah. For the first time, you’d taken him to spend the holidays with your family after he’d decided to officially become a Jew.

You had never asked him to do so or imposed your faith on him but both of knew your father would never allow any marriage between the two of you if he didn’t make his mind. You didn’t mind – if it was for you, you would probably run away with him – but he did the same way.

“I have something for you,” he affirmed when your family got ready to exchange gifts.

Due to the war you were all in a tight position. Some relatives had run from Europe and were staying with you, and economy was pretty bad. Your Hanukkah presents this year were all handmade. Socks, scarfs and gloves had been given the previous nights, all useful to the winter you were all facing.

“You knitted me a gift, Bucky,” you questioned with a smile and he chuckled.

“No. Not really.”

He made you stand up and you could feel your father’s eyes following the two of you while you walked a few steps from your family.

Bucky put his hand on his pocket and pulled something showing it to you.

An engagement ring.

“Bucky,” you looked up at his eyes. “You… Bucky this is too expensive, you have a family to…”

“No,” he interrupted you. “It’s…. It was a gift from your parents,”

You looked closer to the ring, finally noticing how it was the ring your father had given your mother when he’s proposed to her.

“I want to marry you,” he affirmed. “They just helped me,”

You couldn’t help but feel tears filling your eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“AAs a heart attack,” he smiled openly.

He kissed your temple after placing the ring on your finger and you came back to the room and quickly kneeled in front of your father.

“Thank you so much, papa,” you squeezed his hand and he dismissed you with the free one.

“He is a nice boy,” he said nonchalantly. “A nice  _Jewish boy_  and is gonna take care of you. Right boy?”

Bucky smiled openly.

“With my life, sir,”


End file.
